Simpsons Chat room
by Emelee-001
Summary: A simpsons chat room which I stile the idea off of edwards-gurl123. Sorry...Any way you are a great write :
1. Chapter 1

**This is about the Simpson Family...It is a little Chat room which I kinda stole the idea off of **

**Edwards-gurl123....I love her...I have never met her though!**

El-Barto has signed on.

Margery has signed on.

Homer has signed on.

Smart-Gal has signed on.

El-Barto says:Homer you fat dad....Get off your lazy but and get me some food!

Smart-Gal says:Bart! Don't talk to dad like that. **Sniggers**

Margery says:Kids... Don't talk to your father like that!

The-Mil has just signed on.

The-Mil says:Heya whatssupppa?

Homer says:Milhouse.....Get off of this chat room!

The-Mil says:B...but Mr Simpson...I...I didn't do anything. **Cries**

The-Prince-Ipal has just signed on.

The-Prince-Ipal says:Bart Simpson! You have a detention! Get to school.

El-Barto says:Aw Geez. **Slaps Head**

El-Barto Has signed off.

The-Prince-Ipal has signed off.

Homer says:I am gonna kill that boy.

Homer has signed off.

Smart-Gal says:Better go stop him then mum.

Margery says:Oh alright.

Margery has signed off.

Smart-Gal has signed off.

The-Mil says:How come I get left on my own?

The Author has signed on.

The Author (me) says:Because you are a dweeb.

The Author has signed off.

The-Mil has signed off.

**Please Review**

**I gis you cookies and stuff**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all. This is the second chapter thing of the Simpson's Chat room. Hope you enjoy**

Marshmallows has signed on.

Homer has signed on.

Marshmallows says: Why do birds suddenly appear? **Ahem **Oh Hi Homie

Homer says: Marge is that you? **scratches head**

Marshmallows says: Yes. Didn't you know? Oh the stupid Author thought it would be funny to change my name to marshmallows Aye? Well!

Homer says: **nods**

Author has signed on.

Author (me) says: Hey guys. Anyone got a problem with their names?

Marshmallows says: YES!

Author says: Why what's up?

Marshmallows says: Well for one my name is Marge and two I DONT LIKE MARSHMALLOWS!!!!

Author says: Bart get off your mums account before I ban you. **Sniggers**

Bart_ily_Author says: How did you know it was me?

Author says: Well for one I am the author and two Marge likes marshmallows!

Bart_ily_Author says: Fair enough...Can you change my name though?

Author says: Sure thang.

Author has signed off.

Barty_Babes says: Aww Damn! Ahhhh!

Barty_Babes has signed off.

Homer says: Hey what about me?

The_Mil has signed on.

The_Mil says: Heya Homer!!!

Homer has signed off.

The_Mil says: Huh? Oh well.... Milhouse you look beautiful. Why thank you Lisa I think you are beautiful too. **Kisses Computer Screen**

**Hey guys...this one kinda sucked but I only just got home from school and I am pooped! Any way hope you like...Also I can add you personally into some of them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya guys....I am writing this one and adding my mate Soapy in....Hope you like**

Soapy_needs_a_bath has signed on.

Barty_Babes has signed on.

Barty_Babes says: Hey, so...you're the authors friend then?

Soapy_needs_a_bath says: Yeah, why?

Barty_Babes says: Can you ask her to change my name?

Author has signed on.

Author(me) says: Yeah sure what ever leave me alone now.....

Author has signed off.

Bart_the_unicorn says: Aww Man! I hate that girl!

Soapy_x says: Te he! I can change my name at my own free will!

Bart_the_unicorn says: What?!?! Why can't I?

Author has signed on.

Homer has signed on.

Author(me) says: Hey Guys, Bart....What is it now?

Homer says: Do any of you know how to shut down a self destruct button?

Soapy_x says: As a matter of fact I do.......Meet me at the......

Soapy_x has signed off.

Homer says: MEET HER WHERE!!!

Homer has signed off. (Blown up)

Bart_the_unicorn says: CAN YOU PLEASE CHANGE MY NAME NOW?

Soapy_x has signed on.

Soapy_x says: God he is dumb! **Rolls around on floor peeing with laughter**

Soapy_x has signed off.

Author says: Ok Bart I will change your stupid name! As long as I can sign you off?

Bart_the_unicorn has signed off.

Author says: What an idiot! **laughs evilly**

The_Mil has signed on.

Author has signed off.

The_Mil says: Why is it always me?

Anon says: Coz you are a dweeb!

The_Mil says: Who said that? Ahhhh!

Anon says: It was me!!!

Anon has signed off.

The_Mil has signed off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey this is the authors friend Soapy here :D. The Author has asked me to write chapter four so email her and say which is your favorite chapter**

Bart_the_unicorn has signed on.

Bart_the_unicorn says: Dum Dum Di Do Da..this is a Millhouse moment

Soapy_x has signed on.

Soapy_x says: Ha ha now I can change your name!!!

Bart_the_unicorn says: Oh please change it!

Soapy_x says: Ok then!

Bart_the_gay_newt says: I HATE YOU.

Bart_the_gay_newt has signed off.

Margery has signed on.

Smart_gal has signed on.

Smart_gal says: Hey Soapy_x! You alright?

Soapy_x says: Yeah I am good. WBU?

Smart_gal says: Yeah I am EFFING Ecstatic!

Margery says: Lisa!! I am disappointed in your language...You use on these chat rooms!

Smart_gal says: EFFING EFF OFF I DONT EFFING LIKE YOU!!! LEAVE ME EFFING ALONE!!!!

Margery has signed off.

Homer has signed on.

Soapy_x says: Hey Homer I thought you died?

Homer says: Yeah But they decided to say that I was in the basement looking for donuts and I lived!

Soapy_x says: I will pretend I understood that...Bye guys.

Soapy_x has signed off.

Homer says: LISA I AM VERY EFFING DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!! YOUR MOTHER TOLD ME ABOUT WHAT YOU EFFING SAID TO HER AND NO SAXAPHONE...NO TV...NO LIBRARY FOR A MONTH!!! AND NO EFFING CHAT ROOMS!

Smart_gal has signed off. (In a strop)

The_Mil has signed on.

Homer has signed off.

The_Mil says: Well at least I don't have that crazy stalker person called "anon" talking to me any more. But I still don't understand why they leave me.

Anon says: Because you are a dweeb.

Anon has signed off.

The_Mil says: WHO ARE YOU?

The_Mil has signed off.(With wet pants)


End file.
